


Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cisco and Lisa were briefly mentioned, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mob Boss Leonard Snart, Mobsters, Sex, Smut, alternative universe - no powers, baths, marriage proposals, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Len... what's this?" Barry asked, leaning back onto his boyfriend as he took the box with slightly trembling hands."Open it," Leonard said against the side of his neck, pressing a long, open-mouthed kiss to his sweet spot.He heard Barry's gasp when he opened the box, revealing a genuine 3-carat diamond ring in it."Len..." Barry whispered, looking at the ring in awe. "This is... is this..."ORThe one where Leonard proposes.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I began writing coldflash fics, a scene like this has been bopping around in my head and I've finally decided to write it. I also wanted to write a fic that had more of Len's point of view for once. This is the result. Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. Check it out if you'd like!
> 
> https://scarletlover-1.tumblr.com/

"How was your day?" Barry murmured his question, leaning back against his chest as the hot water soothed their tense muscles.

"The usual," Leonard replied, taking his time to lather up the wash cloth and slowly running it along Barry's arms. It was a long night, as it usually was for a man of his occupation. Being a Mob Boss meant a lot of late nights and even though he'd told him he didn't have to, Barry always stayed up waiting for him to come home. At the present, they were in the bathtub together, Barry nestled between his legs.

"Hmm," the younger man hummed, reaching up to lay his hand on Leonard's free one where it rested on the edge of the bathtub. He laced their fingers together. "I missed you today."

"You always miss me," Leonard chuckled, pressing a kiss to Barry's shoulder before resting his chin there. His hand continued to run the wash cloth across Barry's chest and abdomen. "Missed you too, Scarlet." He didn't have to see his face to know Barry was smiling.

"You always miss me too," Barry said fondly, sighing as he relaxed further, closing is eyes and focusing on the movement of the wash cloth on his body.

"Tired?" Leonard asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not really. Only a little. Didn't really do much today except go shopping with Lisa."

"And you're not tired? That's new," he chuckled to which Barry laughed.

"She had to go see Cisco so I was spared. I got you something by the way. I saw this gorgeous tie and thought you'd look so good in it. I also may have gotten you snowflake patterned underpants," Barry giggled.

Leonard wondered how he was so lucky to be the receiver of Barry's love and devotion. In the very beginning when their relationship was new, he always operated on the line of caution - waiting for the other shoe to drop. Surely it would be a matter of time before Barry hightailed it and ran, right? Someone as pure as Barry wouldn't last as a mobster's significant other. Except Barry defied all odds and did. He was there for Leonard in every way, whether it was massaging his aching muscles after a long night, dressing a wound and patching him up after a rough one, or simply giving himself to the criminal completely - allowing him to take him apart and put him back together in pure bliss. If Leonard needed an ear, Barry was there to give his. If he needed rest, which he sometimes deprived himself of when he was really invested in a job, Barry was there to coax him to sleep with warm embraces and sweet soft singing.

So, yes. Leonard counted himself lucky to have Barry in his life and he wanted nothing more than for it to stay that way.

"I have a gift for you too," Leonard grinned. He eased up a little, pushing Barry forward to give himself space so that he could reach for his pants that lay next to the tub. Producing a small black velvet jewelry box, he leaned back and reached around to present it to Barry.

"Len... what's this?" Barry asked, leaning back onto his boyfriend as he took the box with slightly trembling hands.

"Open it," Leonard said against the side of his neck, pressing a long, open-mouthed kiss to his sweet spot.

He heard Barry's gasp when he opened the box, revealing a genuine 3-carat diamond ring in it.

"Len..." Barry whispered, looking at the ring in awe. "This is... is this..."

"Mmhm," Leonard hummed, kissing Barry's neck again as he reached for the box. He plucked the ring from it, setting the box aside before reaching for Barry's hand. "Barry Allen, you're quite literally the best thing in my life right now and I'm sure as hell hoping it stays that way for as long as you'll have me. So, would you do me the honor of becoming mine? Will you marry me?"

"I'm already yours," Barry said breathlessly. "But yes, I'll marry you. Yes! I'll be yours in every way possible."

"I love you," Len whispered as he finally slid the ring onto his lover's fingers. Before he could do anything else, Barry was turning around in the tub and straddling him, pulling him for a kiss. The kiss was salty, no doubt from the tears that Len noticed streamed down his cheeks.

"God, I love you," Barry said against his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close. "I love you so, so much."

Leonard smiled against his mouth, pulling away so they could both catch their breaths. He glanced up at Barry's face and smiled, reaching forward to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "You're so beautiful, Scarlet. And you're all mine."

"All yours," Barry smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. It was slow and sensual and Leonard really couldn't help that he got hard rather quickly. It was Barry on top of him kissing him like he was Barry's only source of air after all. "Make love to me," Barry murmured against his mouth.

Barry didn't have to ask twice. Within moments, they were both out of the tub and dried off. Scooping up Barry, who squealed in surprise, he walked them both to their bedroom and deposited him on the bed. He reached into the their night stand for some lubes and a condom when Barry grabbed his wrist.

"No condom," he said, biting his lip as he stared up at his boyfriend, now fiance, with dilated pupils. "I want to feel all of you tonight."

Leonard felt the blood rush faster to his groin and he groaned, dropping the little packet and taking the lube with him as he crawled over Barry's body to reconnect their lips. Their erections rubbed deliciously against each other, causing Barry to buck his hips up some more. Normally, Leonard would take his sweet time to tease Barry until he was begging for it but the desire within him to have him close in the most intimate of ways was outweighing everything else. He broke their kiss briefly to lube up his fingers and reconnected them as he reached down between Barry's cheeks, teasing his puckered whole with the tip of his finger before sliding it in. Moaning, Barry reached between them and took hold of Leonard's cock, rubbing him with skilled fingers as the older man worked him open.

"Fuck," Leonard moaned against his mouth when Barry teased the sensitive tip of his cock with his fingers. Barry knew his body and everything he liked and it drove him wild. He slipped a second finger in, curling them to massage Barry's walls _just_ before his prostate so that Barry knew he was close to mind-numbing pleasure. He squirmed underneath the older man, rotating his hips.

"Len, please," he moaned. "I need m- Ah!" Barry cried out in pleasure as Len gave him just what he wanted before he could even finish asking. The older man's long fingers massaged his prostate at an achingly slow pace and Barry thought he'd lose his mind. Soon, there was a third finger working him open.

"Are you ready for me?" Leonard asked, pulling back to look down at Barry. His lips were swollen and pink, his face and chest blushing red too. His hair was a mess, sticking out at all angles on the pillow. He stared up at Leonard with such love and desire that the mobster couldn't help leaning in for one more kiss. "Answer me, Scarlet."

"Yes," Barry gasped out between moans, Leonard was still fingering him open. "I'm ready." At that, Leonard removed his fingers and made quick work of lubing up his bare cock. Lining it up with Barry's entrance, he made slow work of easing into Barry, making sure the younger man felt every inch of him as he slid home.

"God, Len," Barry moaned as he started to rock into him slowly, already finding the perfect angle to drive Barry wild. He knew his lover's body just as intimately as Barry knew his. He kept his thrusts at a slow but steady pace at first, enjoying the sounds of Barry's moans and whines beneath him but, with the way Barry was clenching deliciously around his cock, it didn't take long for him to pick up the pace. Snapping his hips down, he thrust into the Barry who sunk his nails into Leonard's back, hard and fast.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ " Barry moaned, reaching between them for his cock that leaked pre-cum onto his stomach. Leonard watched as Barry began to stroke himself, his eyes squeezing shut even tighter than before as pleasure made its course through his body. In an instant, Leonard pulled his cock out of Barry and sat up on his knees. He flipped Barry around so that he was on his stomach before gently moving him into a similar position in from of him, sitting upright on his knees. Leonard reached around him, resting a hand on his stomach while the other gripped his hip. He quickly slid his cock back into Barry and began fucking him again, reveling in the way Barry felt tight and hot around him. Barry pushed back, meeting every thrust of his hips to chase his own please. The angle was divine and he knew it wouldn't take long for him to cum.

"P-Please," he moaned, throwing his head back onto Leonard's shoulder as the older man fucked him from behind. He wanted to touch himself so badly but he had to keep his hands on his own thighs for support. Leonard's free hand resting on his stomach made something within him ache even more. It was just a simple gesture, but it felt like so much more. He felt completely at Leonard's mercy as the man stuffed him full with his cock and kept his hand right above where he could offer him pleasure and release, yet choosing not to. And Barry loved it.

Barry was so caught up in chasing his pleasure that he didn't even realize Leonard had stopped thrusting behind him. It was him, then, doing all the work as he rocked back onto his fiance's thick cock.

"Fuck, I want to come so badly," he gasped, his movements becoming erratic as the head of Leonard's cock kept assaulting his prostate.

"Keep fucking yourself on my cock, Scarlet," Leonard growled, the hand on his hip squeezing so tightly that Barry gasped. "Fuck yourself until you make yourself cum."

"Shit!" Barry gasped out, eyes rolling back as he quickened his pace even further until he was cumming all over his stomach, completely untouched. "Fuuucckkkk!" He moaned, long and drawn out as he came. It was then that Leonard began to thrust into him again and Barry felt his thighs tremble. He was so sensitive and Leonard kept fucking into him. "God, I love your cock," he moaned. "Can't wait for you to fill me up with your cum. Make me yours."

"Mine," Leonard growled, biting down hard on Barry's shoulder as his hips stuttered and he came, pumping Barry's ass full of his cum. He stayed like that, thrusting shallowly in and out of Barry so as to drain the last of his cum inside him. Sated, he pulled out, watching with possessive pride as some of the cum naturally began to leak out of him.

"If you could see yourself," Len whispered, running his hands down Barry's back and to his ass cheeks, spreading them to admire his handy work. Barry hummed tiredly, allowing himself to fall onto his stomach. He offered Len a smile and sighed in content.

"I can't believe I just said yes to having the best sex of my life with my favorite and _only_ man forever," Barry smiled. "I doubt there's anyone luckier than me on the planet right now."

"There is one person," Leonard grinned as he laid down beside Barry, pulling him into his arms and kissing his lips sweetly.

"Who?"

"Me."


End file.
